gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Juan Carlos (El Conquistador)
Juan Carlos is a cool conquistador and the king of spain who has gained enteral youth from the youth of fountain. he lived 600 years and maybe 10000000000000 more. Early life Juan Carlos was born in Salamanca, Spain, in 1479 to Carlos I and Isabella. At the age of 10, Juan Carlos appointed Dominico de Dúñigin as his tutor which would prove useful later in life with all the lessons he had given him they were joined by Cristóbal de Moura, a close supporter of Juan. In combination, Juan Carlos believed, they would provide a consistent, stable upbringing for him and ensure he avoided the same fate as his late brother who took up too much responsibilities and died of going insane. Juan Carlo’s education was to follow the model for royal princes laid down by Don Juan Oromaderas, focusing on the imposition of restraints and encouragement to form the personality of the individual at an early age, aiming to deliver a king who was neither tyrannical, nor excessively under the influence of his courtiers. Prince Juan Carlos appeared to have been generally liked by his contemporaries with a relatively weak constitution. The comparison with the memory of the disobedient and ultimately insane Carlos was usually a positive one, although some commented that Prince Juan Carlos appeared less intelligent and politically competent than his late brother. Indeed, although Juan Carlos was educated in Spanish, Latin, French, Portuguese and astronomy and appears to have been a competent linguist, recent historians suspect that much of his tutors' focus on Philip's undeniably pleasant, pious and respectful disposition was to avoid reporting that, languages aside, he was not in fact particularly intelligent or academically gifted. Nonetheless his ministers said he needed a wife for Spain. While in Spain that year Juan married María Téllez Girón, Countress of Medina Sidonia. Years in the Yucatán He left Spain in 1514 and went in Cuba in time to join Alzetora Ferrai and his expedition along the coast of Yucatán and the Gulf of Mexico. There he had the rank of Captain, and command of 4 ships. On his return to Cuba, he joined with Hernan Cortes and as part of that expedition, helped found the city of La Rica Villa de la Vera Cruz in Mexico. Cortes then sent him as an envoy back to Spain in 1519 to report on the expedition. While in Spain Juan married Beatriz deCeiso. In December 1526 the Spanish King, Carlos I, issued a royal decree naming his son Juan and Capitan general of Yucatán. He returned to Yucatán in 1528, and attempted to conquer it along the east coast but was driven back by the ferocity of the resistance of the Maya living along this coast. In 1530 he decided to try conquering Yucatán from the west, and began by pacifying what is today the modern Spanish colony of tabasco. From 1531–1535 he tried unsuccessfully to conquer western Yucatán, with some successes but in 1535 his forces were driven from Yucatán. In 1533, Juan received a royal decree giving him permission to conquer puerto Caballos and Naco in honduras. This put him in conflict with Pedro de alvarado, who had received a similar decree in 1532. This only became an issue after Alvarado declared he had conquered and pacified the province of Honduras in 1536. Alvarado continued as Governor of Honduras until 1540, although he recalled was to Spain in 1537. In 1540, the Spanish King awarded the Governorship of Honduras to his son, Juan carlos ad he travelled to gracias a Dios install to an administration loyal to him. It would fall to Carlos' son, Francisco de Guaynabo de Carlos or el fred who was born 1502, but died died 1565, while in battle to conquer Yucatán. He founded the city of Campeche in 1540, and Mérida in 1542. In 1546, the elder Carlos assumed the title of governor and captain general of Yucatán. However, by 1550 people were upset their governor was ill so this caused him to be recalled to Spain where he still remains today. Montejo was succedded into the governor-ship by his only son, and a daughter, Catalina de herrera y Montejo. Aqua de Viva He decided to stay in Hispaniola when Columbus returned. Ponce became very popular and was named governor of Boriquien in 1508. While there, he heard many stories of a magical water source. People called it the "Fountain of Youth" and said that drinking its water kept you young. Juan Carlos decided that he must find this water source. For the next few years, he tried to find out where this "Fountain of Youth" was. He finally believed he knew where it was, and he asked permission from Spain's King Carlos I to go in search of it. The king agreed, as long as Carlos agreed to pay for the ships and crew. The young explorer did so readily, and they were off. It was March 1513. They sailed for Bimini. They sailed for days but didn't see the island. On March 27, he came within sight of the Florida coast. On April 2, he landed at what he named fountain of youth island. He had several adventures along the way, fighting off fierce native tribes and discovering some hidden riches. He did find the Fountain of Youth and drank from it and gained eternal life. In need of fresh ships and crew, he returned to Boriquien being immortal forever. Back to Spain and as King When Prince Carlos returned he found out his father was dead and he was then King. With tears down his eyes he did not care for that he is king. He missed his father. He attended the funeral and went on with life as his dead father would want him. The royal favourite, who also was Sumiller de Corps and Caballerizo mayor to Carlos, came to power with a desire to commit the monarchy to a crusade of reform, with his early recommendations being extremely radical. The heart of the problem, Carlos felt, was Spain's moral and spiritual decline De Zúñiga and Juan Carlos had both presented Juan Carlos with the concept of restoring the kingdom to its condition under Juan Carlos , undoing the alleged decline that had occurred under the king's father, Juan Carlo s and in particular his royal favourite, the Duke of Lerma. Juan Carlos was concerned that Spain was too attached to the idea blood and god. and worried about Castilians' disinclination for manual work. For Olivares, the concept of Spain was centered on the monarchy and Juan Carlos as a person. Juan Carlos was inclined to see domestic policy as a tool in support of foreign policy - a common view amongst contemporary arbitristas, such as Sancho de Moncada and Jeronimo Zeballos. Like many other contemporaries, he had a keen interest in astrology, and its potential impact on the world around him. Naturally, he incorporated that interest into political power, astronomy. Juan Carlos was well known for his passion for work. Early on, Juan Carlos would rise early, go to confession, wake Juan Carlos and discuss the day's events with him, before then working throughout the rest of the day, often until 11 o'clock at night. Initially, Juan Carlos would meet with him three times a day, although this declined over time until he met with the king only once a day. Whilst living a private life of Spartan austerity himself, Juan Carlos was skillful in using the formal and elaborate protocol of the court as a way of controlling the ambitions of Juan Carlos 's enemies and rivals. Determined to attempt to improve the bureaucratic Castilian system of government, during the 1560s Juan Carlos began to create juntas, smaller governmental committees, to increase the speed of decision making. By the 1570s, these were increasingly packed with Olivares' own placemen, tasked to implement his policies. Juan Carlos placed tight controls on the use of special royal favors to circumvent tight spending controls. The result was a very particular combination of centralised power in the form of Olivares, and loose government executed by small committees. Later life Over time, Carlos began to suffer under his tremendous workload, developing sleeping disorders and, later in life, clearly suffering from mental illness. He became increasingly impatient with those who disagreed with him, flying into rages, and refusing to listen to advice proffered by his own advisers. His behaviour may also have been exacerbated by the severe blood-letting and excessive purging he received from his doctors at key moments in his career. Juan Carlos wrote extensively, although there are differences of opinion amongst modern scholars on his work: some find them 'forceful, incisive and persuasive', others consider them 'inflated and tortuous prose', wandering down interminable labyrinths in his castle. my favorite video Rebirth After drinking fountain of Youth water Juan Carlos turned into a baby. Juan Carlos was "supposed" born in Valladolid, Spain on May 21, 1677 to the Spanish King Carlos I and Isabella of Portugal. His mother died when he was young, and his father was often gone because of his extensive political duties. Juan did, however, write many letters to his father, which had a great influence on him. It was from these letters that Juan Carlos learned to be cautious and skeptical, but also long-suffering and persistent. From childhood, Juan Carlos was taught his duty to Spain, which remained an important influence on him for the rest of his life. Juan Carlos was never as interested in anything martial as he was in reading and writing. Ironically, his tutor - Dr. Juan Martinez Pedernales - was not a very good teacher, although his instructor in the arts of war - Don Juan de Zuniga - was. As a result, Juan Carlos excelled in neither aspect of his studies. Whereas his father had been an able scholar, especially in linguistics, Juan Carlos spoke only Castilian and Spanish, though he had studied both Latin and French. In 1690, nine years after his first wife died in childbirth, Juan Carlos married In 1683, when Juan Carlos was sixteen, his father arranged his marriage to María Téllez Girón, Countress of Medina Sidonia. Two years later, Maria died giving birth to Juan’s first son, Carlos. Carlos apparently inherited the insanity that ran in the Spanish royal family. To make matters worse, he grew up spoiled and became aggressive and wild, at one point even considering murdering his father, Juan Carlos, as well as the Prime Minister. Carlos brought much grief to Juan Carlos; finally, he could be controlled no longer. Juan Carlos had him imprisoned, and while some suspect that Juan Carlos ordered his execution, it is far more likely that Carlos committed suicide. Isabella of Naples. His father had already given the duchy of Milan, and the Netherlands to Philip, and this year he also made Juan Carlos the King of Naples. The marriage with Isabella was meant to strengthen polices with England, as well as intimidate France by surrounding her with a union of the Netherlands, Italy, and Spain. While Juan Carlos was in England, he also gained control over much of Italy for Spain. However, neither Italy nor England appreciated his control. The various states in Italy had previously enjoyed a large amount of freedom and were reluctant to submit to a heavier yoke. Although Juan Carlos tried to avoid openly interfering with England's government, the English had never been friendly with Spain and resented the union between him and the Duke of York’s Daughter. Juan Carlos remained in England for less than one year. The English were not welcoming to him, and he was needed elsewhere by his father, who was still the King of Spain and the leader of War between the two forces. By this time, it was apparent that an alliance with Spain was not right. In the next two years, Juan Carlos became perhaps the most important monarch in Europe. He had finally secured Italy from French threats. He looked over Spain, Italy, the Low Countries, various smaller European states while his Father was in War in his territories such as Mexico and Peru in the New World. He was now in the middle of various political schemes including trying to prevent France, a Spanish ally now, from attacking England on behalf of his promise to maintain Peace since Isabella’s death seemed like a plot. In 1692, Juan Carlos married Maria of France, who had been enjoined by her mother, Catharine, to influence Juan Carlos as much as possible in favor of French interests, but he capably avoided any schemes that benefited France more than himself, especially since he deeply disliked his new mother-in-law. At this time, Juan Carlos carried the Spanish Inquisition into both places. In Italy, the Inquisition was strongly resisted and thus made quite powerless. These failures rankled, and Juan Carlos commenced the Inquisition in the Low Countries with a vengeance. This action resulted in strong opposition from both Protestants and Catholics, ultimately leading to the independence of the Northern provinces in 1708. England was quick to befriend the Netherlands, with Elizabeth accepting its leadership in 1710. This alliance of Protestants made Juan Carlos nervous, though he did not want to resort to open war, especially as Spain was already in debt. However, English pirates such as blackbeard were also costing Juan Carlos a great deal, and his advisors convinced him that attacking England would be less expensive than sustaining the costs of these pirates. Juan knew that the War of Jerkin’s Ear would end anytime soon. Finally, Juan Carlos began to collect the money needed to build an armada of ships due to his Father’s orders. However, one trouble followed another with pirates and other forces that disliked Spain. The competent admiral who was to command the Armada died in early 1718. Juan Carlos then chose the Duke of Medina Sidonia to lead the fleet, though the Duke pleaded his incompetence, begging to be released from the duty. When the rest of the Armada finally struggled in sight of England, it was trounced by the quicker English ships and not to mention their massive Armada of 3 decked warships. Being ripped apart by the Royal Navy and battered by storms. Thus, Philip's attempt to take England for Spain and for the Church had failed once again. For once Juan Carlos was happy to see War would end soon. Juan Carlos continued on remaining the Prince, but with increasing absent¬mindedness. Friends laughed at him when visiting his home when they saw the sight of his front door. He had cut two holes in his front door, one for a cat and one for the cat's kitten. Often he would wander off from dinner guests after forgetting what day it was or after his thoughts had drifted away upon mathematics. He never married and lived well thanks to several wise business investments he made during his life. Finally, Juan Carlos spent the remainder of his life and career tackling Spanish issues that had long baffled other leaders. Often solving these problems in a matter of hours, he would send the answers anonymously to his peers. Spain was most damaged by Philip's policies and religious zeal. Juan Carlos taxed his country to the utmost in order to pay for his multitude of debts from Philip. But after he took over in 1745, he inadvertently lowered Taxes and maintained Peace for his short term as King. His reinstatement of the Inquisition quashed education and learning. Far from making Spain a nation of pure religion, the Inquisition turned religion into a series of rules that could still be compatible with a dissolute lifestyle. Juan Carlos’s monstrous palace and monastery at Madrid had consumed much of Spanish wealth. It was here that Juan Carlos died in 1746, leaving Spain years behind most other western European nations in education, technology, and freedom of religion. This was the legacy of Juan Carlos I. Today today Jaun Carlos lives in his castle in Spain. here are some photos of him and it. Jaun castle.jpg vineyard.jpg|my vineyard jaun bedroom.jpg|my bedroom hall of stuff.jpg|the great hall jaun throne room.jpg|my throne room Glass window.jpg I am money.jpg photos of me today me growing a awesome beard.jpg|me growing a awesome beard i looking cool.jpg|I looking cool me younger.jpg|me when i was young me giving orders.jpg|i giving orders me drinking fountain of youth.jpg|me drinking fountain of youth water king jaun carlos.jpg|my serious face i didn't flush the toilet.jpg|aid telling me I forgot to lock my car my cane.jpg|my awesome cane king jaun spain family.jpg|me La Familia Titles and honours National Honours *Prince of Spain * Sovereign of the Order of the Golden Fleece (Spain) * Grand Master of the Order of Charles III (Spain) * Grand Master of the Order of Isabel the Catholic (Spain) * Grand Master of the Royal and Military Order of Saint Hermenegild (Spain) * Grand Master of the Laureate Cross of Saint Ferdinand (Spain) *Grand Master of the Order of Montesa (Spain) *Grand Master of the Order of Alcántara(Spain) *Grand Master of the Order of Calatrava (Spain) *Grand Master of the Order of Santiago (Spain) * Knight of the Order of St. Xavier (Spain) Foreign honours * : Grand Cordon of the Order of Leopold (Belgium) * : Collar of the Order of the White Lion * : Knight of Order of the Elephant * : Collar of the Order of the Cross of Terra Mariana * : Commander Grand Cross with Collar of the Order of the White Rose of Finland * : Grand Cross of the French Legion of Honor * : Grand Cross of the Ordre national du Mérite * : Grand Cross Special Class of the Order of Merit of the Federal Republic of Germany * : Grand Cross of the Order of the Redeemer * : Knight Grand Cross with Collar of the Order of Merit of the Italian Republic * : Collar of the Order of the Chrysanthemum * : Knight Grand Cross of the Order of Boyacá * : Commander Grand Cross with Chain of the Order of Three Stars * : Golden Collar of the Order of Vytautas the Great * : Collar of the Order of the Aztec Eagle * : Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Netherlands Lion * : Knight Grand Cross with Collar of the Order of St. Olav * : Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the White Eagle (Poland) * : Grand Cross of the Order of Aviz * : Grand Cross of the Order of Christ (Portugal) * : Grand Cross of the Order of the Tower and Sword * : Knight Grand Collar of the Order of Prince Henry * : Grand Collar of the Order of Saint James of the Sword * : Grand Collar of the Order of Liberty * : Sash (Collar) of the Order of the Star of Romania * : Knight of the Royal Order of the Seraphim * : Knight of the Paradox * : Stranger Knight of the Fruit * : Royal Victorian Chain (England) International sovereign organisations * : Bailiff and Knight Grand Cross of Honour and Devotion of the Sovereign Military Order of Malta Former sovereign families *Knight Grand Cross of Justice of the Sacred Military Constantinian Order of Saint George *Knight of the Order of St. Januarius * Knight of the Order of the Most Holy Annunciation * Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Immaculate Conception of Vila Viçosa *Lord Protector of the Order of Saint Hubert|International Order of St Hubertus *Laureate of the State Prize of the Russian Federation pirates I had or have *Old and not working account **Don Diego lvl 41 **Juan Carlos lvl 34 **El Monkey lvl 17 **Boris lvl 9 *New account no membership **Conquistador lvl 6 **Boris Gorbillia lvl 2 Guilds I was in *Caribbean Rangers *Spanish Raiders *Espanola Armada *The Paradox *The Deta Republic Real life story hello i want you to know that i'm not the real king of spain, i just made a acount to honor him and making a story about a make believe life he did if he lived in the 1500. i am not good for english so i have a online transator to help me if me gramar is bad please forgiven me. i am not to new because i came on here last year but learn work has made me busy. thank you for reading my story. Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:Royalty Category:Paradox Member